Beyond Saving
by bunnyboo911
Summary: The Seperatists are winning battles like crazy.With Padme being sent to make negotiations with the unknown lover of Obiwan, queen Mimi of Hyrule.The council sends Obiwan, Anakin, and Ahsoka to protect both the queen and senator.Will old bonds rebuild?OxOC
1. Chapter 1: Warm welcomings

Hello pplz, I can tell you're thinking this"Why is she typing this?I WANNA READ THE FREAKIN STORY!!!!!"Well....simple, because I wanna get down to the annoying details of this story first.(which are a bit boring)

**I owned Starwars, I WOULDN'T BE HERE, I'd be in L.A. making millions off of it.**

**2.I don't own, u no sue**

**3. this isn't my first story that I've written on paper....but my first for typing it up, so plz, be nice to me :(**

**4. For those of you who are Zelda fans, there are SOME references of the game(I'm a major fan too) and I don't even own that either....now I made myself feel bad :(**

and now for the hilarious disclaimer(read my Death Note fic and you'll see the hilarious things I make those characters do)

_**Bold italics**_for thought

_**Bold underlined italics**_ are for when I do the whole *meanwhile* part

**Anakin(in a bunny suit): I swear I'll kill you.....and then maybe take over the galaxy.....**

**me:right.......just do the disclaimer before I make you crap eggs in this fic.**

**Anakin:Fine....Bunnyboo911 doesn't own me or Starwars...and thank the force that she doesn't**

**Me:I heard that last bit!Now suffer!**

***a bunch of younglings come up to me and recieve bats....you should know that anakin ends up in the hospital recovering, and is now scared of me....BWUAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!* ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**H**yrule, a planet that was far behind on technology....._**WAY **_ though it was right near the trade routes....they still preferred wagons and carriages, swords and shields, but most of all, going on "magical" quests....this was definitely not a place to visit if you don't like story begins as three republic cruisers have just exited hyperspace and were now entering the Kryptonious system, a place where it is said that the people inhabiting the planets had no idea about jedi, or the technology, or even anything that you might normally see in the unviserve now a days, they were completely cut off except for intergalactic travel, which was rarely even the case.

Onboard the one of the cruisers was Obiwan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were assigned to watch for Senator Amidala and the queen of Hyrule, Mimi Oakland, while negotiations to build a base were did they know was that Obiwan had been to Hyrule before he first met Siri Tachi and had been only seventeen when he fell in love with promised each other they would meet again at soon as they could, but since time had gone by a bit too slow for both and being a jedi kept him busy, Mimi hadn't given up on him but was forced into marriage during her third year as queen.

"I wonder if she's still waiting...."Obiwan thought aloud as he watched Hyrule from the window, it was like staring down at Earth....but with a bit more water covering it."If who's still waiting?"Anakin had just shown up on the bridge when he heard his old master's outside thought."Just....an old friend of mine, I met her a long time ago, and promised to see her again....but sadly I wasn't able to keep my promise....to think I almost forgot her."He was back in deep thought rolled his eyes and said"We'll be down there in about ten minutes, I'm sure you'll see her again."And he was out of the bridge

_***In Mimi's dream***_ She was running, running as fast as her legs could carry was being chased by the same monsters from all the other nightmares."Leave me alone!I don't have what you want!"Her voice was not as strong and booming as it usually was, but instead, weak and shadows were coming closer and closer, each time they jumped out of the ground to grab her, miss, and would fall back to the ground, like trout swimming upriver_._

_"Just a few more feet and I'm_-"But Mimi was cut off short as the shadows grabbed her, one taking the shape of Obiwan with a dark blade in it's hand, the other two forming of two people who she didn't know, yet she could tell it was a guy and a shadow raised up the blade, and came slashing down at full force**(no pun intended)**.It would've cut her if not for the fact that-

*****_**Meanwhile, in Mimi's bedroom on the 3rd floor of Hyrule castle, located in the capitol of the planet, Hyrule Metropolis***_Mimi had just awoken from her nap, covered in sweat with her blood pumping faster than you can imagine."Why is it when I'm wanting to sleep, I always end up having these damn nightmares?I mean, they aren't real....except for those few other times....***Sigh***might as well write it down and let the sphyco helper check it out.....and not believe me...again."Mimi said to herself as she was slipping on her favorite red ball gown after writing in her diary.

In 3 days it would be her birthday, and she knew that her husband, James, would be coming back from sailing across the seas later on had no idea that she's was going to meet somebody from the past...and somebody else from her she started her train of thoughts, a voice interrupted her, it was none other than her little step sister, Nina."I'm going out for a while!Need anything?"It was like Nina to barge into some body's room, uninvited, and announce something extremely useless, or something extremely useful."***Sigh***No, I'll be fine...."Mimi didn't have time for this."Whatever, oh, by the way, I'll be back with some friends...later"And just like that, she was gone.

_***Right outside the city's walls***_There was atleast half of an entire army of hyrulian soldiers standing in front of the drawbridge, the rest were on the other side of the moat as a second defense, along with the archers sitting on the wall, each guard was scared, even if their silver helmets covered their a quarter of a mile away, there was another army, and if you guessed right**(you get a cookie!)** it was the clone army, which compared to the entire defense for the city**(making up a quarter the population)**, it was about 3 to 4 times larger.

"So they think we're gunna attack.........and this is the best they can put up?"Ahsoka was a bit confused, she didn't know how primitive Hyrule was up until now."Just because they look weak doesn't mean they'll put up a fight."Obiwan said as he watched a horse drawn carriage come out of the city."Get anakin and Padme, we're heading for the city now."He hoped that it was Mimi and that she would be ecstatic to see him again.

_***Twenty minutes later***_The four of them finally made it over to the carriage as it came to a the door opened and out stepped a girl, she was about Ahsoka's height and dressed in a black ballgown, barefoot, and had a black sun hat atop of her carried a matching parasol as well._**'I guess she didn't grow any taller...how shocking'**_obiwan thought"So...I see you've decided to show up again...It's great to see you!"And soon enough, the sun hat fell off, revealing a girl with ebony hair, pale skin, and pale, grey dropped her parasol and ran to Obiwan, giving him a tight hug."Hello there Nina!It's good to see you've changed!Not so quiet anymore?"He had a smile on his face, but he felt horribly upset because it wasn't his Mimi that was hugging him yet."You kow she's still waiting."Nina whispered as she let go of him."So when are we going to meet the queen?Hopefully sometime soon."Anakin interrupted."We can go right now, but we're making a few stops in the city first." "That's ok, we're aren't in a rush."Padme finally spoke up.

_***Inside the city***_"I see everything's still the same..."Obiwan commented as the carriage came to a halt near the castle gates."Ya, still using wood and concrete, but hey, we do just fine."Nina stepped out of the carriage as they pulled up in front of a weapons shop."Come on."Soon enough, as they entered, and it was like stepping into a heaven meant only for went straight for the counter with Obiwan, Padme and Anakin were just waiting by the for Ahsoka, she was just "looking" at some weapons, but to be honest, she was just grabbing the weapons off the shelves and admiring the fact that they were extremely a little while had gone by, Obiwan was seen carrying giant tankards of beer out, Ahsoka with a sword and a few Chinese stars(courtesy of Nina) and finally, the Anakin and Padme came out with nothing."Alright, with that done, let's get going to the castle now."Nina was smiling, and when she did, usually something bad happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Amends

**For those of you who liked chapter 1, thanks!2, here's the disclaimer!**

**Ahsoka:Yay!I get to do the disclaimer this time!**

**Me:Ya, now shut up, do the disclaimer, and go be hyper from the honey covered oreos I gave you somewhere else....**

**Ahsoka:bunnyboo911 doesn't own Star wars, if she did, the clone wars movie would've been a whole lot better**

**Me:That's right, now get out of here, I need you ready for the scene in the next chapter.**

Obiwan was beginning to get curious of why Nina had to stop at every liquor store in town, buy all the beer, and send it to the castle. "Here we are!Hyrule Castle!Mimi should be in the throne room, but hopefully not talking with anybody."The castle was beautiful once you got past the gates.**(like the castle in Twilight Princess, but without the giant statues and with the water fountain that you see in the center of Castle town)**Soon enough, the group was on their way to the throne room. "Wow, and all of this is made of stone and concrete, right?"Ahsoka asked, captivated at how the lighting gave it that beautiful, yet mysterious look, like a painting."Yep, and this castle's actually more than a 1,000 years old."Nina was explaining everything to them until they reached a large set of doors.

"Here we are!" that's when yelling from inside was heard, and a wealthy, strong looking nobleman was dragged out. "Uh oh, looks like another suitor came by again."Nina commented, sighing. "But I thought she was already married." Padme said, confused. "Nope, she's a queen, but it was a forced marriage, so technically, she's not married....which makes me queen, but she's older than me and does everything else for me." Obiwan didn't hear a word she said, he was nervous now, if Mimi was able to knock out somebody with large muscles, she might be able to send him into a gulped.

"Hey Mimi!I'm back!And I want you to meet some friends of mine!" Inside the throne room, there was Mimi, sitting there, bored as ever, in a crimson dress. 'She looks so sad....and yet she still remains the way I remember her, long, charcoal hair, grey eyes, and she's definitely grown out more too, I mean, look at those ti- oh geez, just staring at her turns me on!But I have to remember, she'll probably kick my ass first, torture me, and send me back to the council in a box, all chopped up....hopefully she won't.'

He felt something tap his was Nina, who whispered "Go wake her up, you're the only one she WON' T kill for waking her up from a nap." Soon enough, she had pushed him up to Mimi, knocking him onto woke up in anger"Who the hell woke me up!?!??!?!"She could tell from her breath that she had taken up drinking. 'that explains the beer' Obiwan thought. Mimi looked at him, and wore the expression of being shocked, angry, and happy at the same time."Y-y....." she couldn't even finish a sentence.

"I'm guessing you're happy to see him again."Nina commented, holding in her giggles."Again?What do you mean again?"Anakin asked."So he hasn't even said a word?Well then I guess he'll explain it to you at 's let 'em catch up and I'll show you your rooms....there are only 2 rooms available though, so Anakin, you wouldn't mind sharing with Padme, right?"Nina asked, sensing his feelings for the senator."Uh....no, no I don't."Anakin felt the heat rush to his face."Good, now come on then!"And just like that, they were gone.

"So....Happy to see me again?"Obiwan asked Mimi did was slap him and knock him off of her lap."I waited a long time for you.....and here you are, years later, now that I'm technically married, and you think I'm happy to see you again?"He flinched, thinking she was gunna knock him out, until she hugged hugged back, thanking the force that he wasn't going to die."I missed you too, and I'm sorry." That's when he felt blood rushing to his cheeks for some reason, that's when he realized that they were kissing for the first time in years.

Neither knew who kissed first, or even cared, but that it was full of love and passion, and that they felt connected and whole once they broke apart, she was smiling, feeling grateful that fate had put them back together once more."Come on, I bet you're wondering where you're staying."She said, smiling scratching his beard."I always knew you'd look good in beard."Mimi giggled as they made their way to the door, hand in hand._ 'Maybe the nightmares will end now.....hopefully...'_She thought.


	3. Chapter 3: My oh My!

**Chapter 3, "My oh My!"**

**Warning:2nd paragraph has a hilarious joke that is not meant for those who find naming body parts disgusting...the joke is actually part of a true story(My boyfriend actually called 'em that, and for the rest of the day, we were laughing)**

**Disclaimer time!!!**

**Anakin:Oh no!Not me again!**

**Me:Ya.....Ok....bring in Darth Vader!**

**Anakin:Darth who?**

**Darth Vader:Me you moronic fool!!!**

**Me:Alright, out you go Ani!**

**Anakin:B-but.....who's he?**

***Anakin is dragged out by 2 security gaurds***

**on with the fic!!!!!!!!Oh, and by the way, I know I mispelled a word somewhere.....so please, just shut up and ignore it**

**Rose3212,MrsrobertDowneyJr12****, t****hank's for being a fan of my story!!**

As another day went by, things seemed to be going smoothly, except, James never showed had asked around town if it had made it into the docks, but with no such , she was the least bit sad, not without Obiwan at her had loved the look on his face when she told him he'd be sharing a room with was currently walking with him past the graveyard."You never told a word about me to anybody else, did you?"She he was kept silent."Well.....I'm sorry about dinner last night....I haven't drank the wine you gave me last night....wanna join me for a drink?" Obiwan looked at her and smiled."Sure, we both could probably use it.

*Flash back of last night's dinner* Mimi had a small feast served for her guests in one of the many parlor the middle of dinner though, and unexpected guest had was Rose. "Milady, shall I bring another plate?"A servant only nodded as Rose sat by Anakin, who sadly, was going to expect a major beat down from seemed like a good idea at the time, until Mimi asked Anakin and Rose(after she introduced herself) if Obiwan had told him about her, both answering with a no."Not a word?Wow, I'm a bit shocked, I thought he'd atleast mention my name or something...that's sad, and to think of all that time we spent together, I mean, I even let you say the stupid name...."

Now is when it became a disaster, since Ahsoka just HAD to ask! "What name?" Obiwan felt his heart stop as Mimi said "He actually thought it was hilarious to....to call my breasts 'Pretty titties' ."She could tell that they were all laughing in their heads while managing to have a shocked look on each of their faces, and that Obiwan had just died a bit inside."You can't be serious....Obiwan, not only do you have attachment problems, but you also come up with horrible names."Rose said, shaking her head before a servant came in with some roast beef, served with carrots and mashed potatoes, and even some the plates were cleared away and deserts were showing up along with some tea, Obiwan decided to get back at Mimi.

"Well atleast I'm not ashamed of it, and I might as well prove it right now."Now is when things get even worser from there. "You don't have guts!"Mimi counterd. "Oh really?Well I think you have the prettiest titties in the universe!And I should know since you let me see them but you won't let me touch!"He ducked as a tea cup was hurled at him, but couldn't avoid the cake. "Atleast I'm not a sceamer!" Mimi was now ducking behind the chairs, afraid that the castle might be burnt down or something even worst. "You swore you'd never speak of that again!!!!!!!" Another tea cup avoided, barely. "Um...Ahsoka, you think it's time to leave?" Rose asked. "Maybe it'll cool down!" She started shouting again, her voice now booming.

"You have got to be the most insensitive man in the universe!I might as well just have the planet join the seperatists!" "Well atleast this would be one place I'd never visit since you're here!!!Sometimes I wonder why you're not dead yet!!!"Obiwan had cut her last broke into tears, and ran out of the room after finally tossing a plate square center into his stomach, luckily it didn't cause any had just entered the room, a bit drunk, and asked in a slurred voice"O-ok....is my sister r-running on r-rage again?"Everybody came out of their hiding spots, and nodded."A-alright, Obiwan, t-take this, and go apologize, you all can go to y-your rooms and lock the doors....t-this might get even uglier."Nina handed him a bottle of an unbranded red wine, before she was escorted to her room by two servants. "Good luck!"anakin said, before everybody ran to their rooms.

*End flash back, and now into Mimi's room* Her room was still the same, black and with barely any sunlight, only there was something odd about her room though. Obiwan sat on her bed as she grabbed two glasses from her cabinet, and tossed a glass to him, and thankfully he caught it, since he doesn't want a repeat of last night. "I still can't believe you knew I liked Canadian red wine.....I never even told you!Oh well, cheers!"Mimi said merrily after pouring the red liquid and toasting her glass with Obiwan would only have a glass of wine, knowing how strong it was here, but he actually managed to drink 5 glasses, 3 glasses being made up with 15 shots.

After a while, he started feeling the effects, not a good sign."R-remember when you told m-me you were a-a vampire?"He slurred while leaning onto her for support."Ya, and you didn't believe me."Mimi rolled her eyes, thinking about how somebody of his status, can only handle FIVE drinks!Shots count only if u take 15 of them, divided by 3(since the wine glasses aren't that big) and that's how much they make up for a full glass."Can I prove it to you again?"She asked, her blood craving was strong, and she hadn't had a drop in almost six months."W-why sure babe, I mean, I know you just w-wanna give me a hicky!"Mimi felt her fangs grow as she neared his neck."This may hurt a bit....but don't worry, I'll make this quick for you."Soon, her fangs were sinking into his neck, and he only gave a small, muffled scream, since she managed to cover his mouth on time.

As she retracted, she wiped the last bit of blood off her mouth and began sucking the blood that was pouring out from the holes her fangs , she was suppose to stop a while ago....not an hour later when he's passed out! "Oh crap!Damn it!Why is it when I need to eat and he's around, I always take forever!Ugh!Might as well take him down to the doctor, hopefully he can fix my Obi up!"Sadly, she didn't know that there was a frat party going downstairs....

ub*TO BE CONT.*bu


	4. Chapter 4: HOUSE PARTY!

**Chapter 4, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE!??!?!?!"**

**Disclaimer time!!!!!**

**Padme:Ok.....where am I?Wasn't I in Hyrule in the last chapter?**

**Me:You were, but now you're in disclaimer land, which tells people what I own and don't own.**

**Padme:Well....since I'm here......bunnyboo911 doesn't own Star wars.....can you send me back now?**

**Me:Sure, bye!**

An unexpected frat party..............That's definetly what Mimi from Nina's college(she may be immortal, but she can't even pass college) were either drowning themselves with booze, or smoking up , it was that time of year Break, looks like somebody's gunna die during the week.....most likely Nina since she didn't even ask if she could throw the stupid party well, might as well have some fun, start drinking and smoking with them, and have a good time.

I bet you're asking where Obiwan is....well, after Mimi nearly drained almost half his blood, she left him in her room, hoping he wouldn't wake up, come downstairs, and find her at the beer drinking contest....Sadly, the universe decided to hate her today. Obiwan had found Nina, sitting with her buddies and giggling like a maniac."Nina!Have you seen Mimi?"He shouted over the loud rock music."Ya!Hehe, she's over by the beers!" That just got him upset, since he had reminded Mimi atleast a hundred times that he hated seeing her get drunk.

*Over at the beer table* The contest was starting, and not only were there college kids there, but possibly all of the clone army too....and maybe the Hyrulian one as could hear them(which is a major surprise) chanting."Chug!Chug!Chug!Chug!Chug!Chug!Chug!" that's all they were he aproached the table, he saw Mimi, doing a handstand on a barrel(filled with beer) and drinking booze through a was doing the same, trying to beat her until she started feeling sick and held her hand was in charge of the contest shouted"Freeze!Somebody tag this chick before she passes out!"And the person who tagged her was none other than she stumbled off the makeshift stage, she fell to her knees, laughing how fun this party had stepped out of the line to help her up and out.

Obiwan also saw Anakin, cheering on the senator, and Rose, who was in line behind Rex and Cody, for the beer contest."This has got to be some kind of sick joke."Obiwan said to himself."Anakin!Are you insane!?!?!?!You're padawan is out there!!!And she's drunk as hell!!!!"He had pulled Anakin away from the table and into the giant library."So?Atleast she's not dead from alchohol posioning!"Anakin hated being lectured by him, no matter what."It doesn't matter!!!Besides, be lucky I'm not going to be telling the council about this!!!"Right then and there, Rose came in, stumbling a bit and said"Obiwan!Mimi won the contest!!!But she passed out!"Obiwan couldn't believe it, Mimi had actually passed out!He used to see her drink more beer than possible.

"Oh no...."Soon enough, he was out the door and rushing to where Mimi was."So...."Rose said, trying to start a conversation."I really really like you."Anakin said as fast as he could."Wait, what did y-mfph!"She couldn't finish her sentence since Anakin had crushed his lips against he pulled away he asked"So maybe you and Padme can switch rooms?"All Rose did was nod, and soon the two were misabusing substances and drinking as much as they could, having fun.

The party hadn't stopped, and Obiwan was spending it upstairs with Mimi, who was lying in her own bed, passed the occasion she'd wake up, but only to barf out the contents of the beer that had gone down her throat."This is why I hate it when you drink.....but no, you never listen to me."He scolded her."O-obiwan?"Mimi had barfed out the last bit and was now partially awake."Go to sleep, you've had a horrible day and so have I."He said, but that wouldn't convince her."Do you believe me now?" "Believe about what?" "Me being a vampire, what else?"She joked, weakly laughing."Yes....I do, and the fact that you were able to hold down all the beer for more than about an hour is adding onto that."He smiled and if she was an alchoholic, she was his alchoholic.

"They say vampires can hold ungodly amounts of beer."Mimi said, before trying to sit up, she would've fallen back if he hadn't helped her sit up. "You know, it's been a while since I've seen you smile."Obiwan told her."Ya....because when you left.....there was nothing to be happy about."He leaned in and kissed could feel the heat coming from his cheeks, which made her pulled back and yelped a bit."Obiwan!You're 'lightsaber' is poking me."He had no idea what she meant, he had left it on her nightstand, and that's when he looked started giggling, and then bursted out into always loved it when she laughed, it told him that she was happy with him, and that nothing was wrong.

He stared into those silver grey orbs, and he saw happiness once 'd always wondered why her eyes were grey, instead of yellow, like her mother, or red, like her dad' didn't bother to ask, thinking it rude, and once again, they kissed, and for a lot placed his hands around her waist, and her arms were on his would've gone farther, if a knock hadn't interrupted backed away from each other, right as the door was Anakin and Rose."Have you guys seen Ahsoka?We asked around, but nobody saw her."Rose asked, a bit worried about her friend."Rex too, he's gone missing." Anakin and Mimi stared at each other, then at them, thinking about why they couldn't figure it out."Think for a minute, if you were a drunk togruta, and a lovesick clone who was high, and maybe a bit tipsy, where would you go?"Neither one could answer."*sigh* Try the garden on the roof, that's the only place where they can spend time alone with nobody bugging them, and take the stairs, you're only a floor be-"There was a loud thumping noise coming from the ceiling, like if somebody was running around."Ya, only a floor below."Soon the two were off, racing to their friends.


	5. Beyond Saving, Chapter 5:Rising Evil

**I'm not doing disclaimer time anymore, it's obvious that we all know that I don't own star wars, yet we have idiots out there who think that if I don't post the disclaimer, that I DO own it, well lemme tell you something.............IT'S CALL A FANFICTION FOR A REASON!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS MADE BY FANS FOR FANS AND THAT THIS STORY IS JUST AS FICTIONAL AS STORIES ABOUT ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!(no offense to those who are from another world, or the star wars universe)**

**so there......I'm done ranting..........Oh wait!There's one more thing!!!**

**I also don't own the song "Firefly" by breaking benjamin (god, I LOVE that band!!!!!)**

**....................................................................**

**well?Aren't you going to read the story?**

**seriously....just go read it...........**

**..................................................**

**.......................................................................................**

**it's not that hard, just scroll down the page past the disclaimer..........**

**.........................**

**....................................**

**..............................................**

**.............................................................................**

**.............................................................**

**DAMN IT!!!!!!!!JUST READ THE STORY ALREADY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!**

***brittany fan comes out* LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(couldn't resist putting this in....I just couldn't, rotfl)**

_**Firefly**_

_**Could you shine your light**_

_**Now I know your ways**_

_**'cause they're just like mine**_

_**Now I'm justified**_

_**As I fall in line**_

_**And it's hard to try**_

_**When you're open wide  
**_

It turns out that the two were running around, playing did the group know?Well as soon as they got to the roof, which was like stepping into a jungle, they saw Rex shout "Gotch ya!" right as soon as he tackled Ahsoka while giving her a quick were in a clear opening in the center with a pond**(the so-called "pond" is actually just a large kiddy pool spray painted black, filled with water and fish, nothing special about it)** "I see you found out about lover's hideaway."Mimi said, stepping forward with obiwan, seeing the couple blush."Don't worry, there's a reason why it's called that."She smiled and said"This is where Obiwan and me had our first kiss, and sorry to interrupt, but maybe now's a good time to look around."Mimi clapped her hands and soon enough, the once dark garden was electric lights hanging on strings had a mysterious, yet charming glow about them.

"Well.....nobody's gunna know about our attachments....no matter what, right?" Mimi asked, which made all of them agree. After a small chat on what to do, they each laid on the grass, right next to the one they a meteor shower came with Rose, Ahsoka with Rex, and finally, the favorite couple, Obiwan and Mimi, watched .Unfortunately, they had no idea that another few unexpected guests were about to arrive.....the first being actually knew this, not even Mimi for fear that she would have a heart attack, or even go on an unstoppable ramage to satisfy a blood did she know that Nina was the only person grievous would be happy to see....without commiting a homicide.

"I'm going downstairs, come on obi."Mimi got up and dragged obiwan with soon as both were in the stairwell, she said "I'm having this horrible feeling right now....something evil's coming our way....and even though you might not be able to feel it, even with the force....but it's there....I know it."She hugged him as tightly as she could, like if she was to let go right then and there, she'd fall. "And then...there's the dreams I've been having since you left...."That's when Obiwan his leaving caused her to break down? "No, it didn't....they came on their own."Curse Mimi and her ability to read minds without the force! He sighed"Then relax, remember that song you liked so much?The one you said made you feel safe?"He asked, seeing her nod."Remind again how it goes."

She began to sing." Firefly,could you shine your light, now I know your ways, 'cause they're just like mine, now I'm justified as I fall in line, and it's hard to try when you're open wide....Take my hand,we'll be off and then we'll come back again, to a different land...Now I like this way, you can go away if you guess the name, you cannot replace."She stopped and smiled at him."I guess everybody found their special someone, huh?"All obiwan did was give her a quick kiss on her forehead and said"Yes, so this is what we get..."Mimi interrupted him."When and old flame is about to die, it always rekindles until it's a large fire again." Both smiled and were on their way again, downstairs to check on the party, which had broken up, and the only ones remaining were the drunks and a few people still getting high."Well, this has been a....fun night...I guess, come on, back to my room."

"But why?"Obiwan asked, until he saw her holding a lollipop.'Damn her and her ways of seduction...and yet, I love it when she succeeds.' He thought, a devilish smile and a small blush on his face as he followed her.

As the last of the drunks and smokers cleared out, and the mess was almost clean, it was sadly time to get down to but Nina had shown up."So before we begin, let me get ready for this."Mimi said, as she walked over to a small were in the same parlor where the fight at dinner had had pulled out some wine glasses, a large bottle of goron whiskey, and 2 bottles of white and red wine she had gotten from the nearest liquor store last to mention, she also pulled out seven brands of cigarettes and a lighter

."Anybody need a smoke or drink?"She asked."Whiskey and Russian cigar."Nina said as she walked in."Finally decided to join us?"Mimi tossed her bottle and glass at Nina, who just used the force**(big freakin surprise there)** to pour the filling all the wine glasses, Mimi just had to ask this."So Rose, you drink or smoke ever since that party?Same question to you too Ahsoka."Rose said"I'll....I'll try the red wine only."She said, not wanting to smoke something at a time like this.

"If anybody's surprised by the fact that I can use the force, big freakin whoop, now come on, let get this crappy meeting over with."Nina stated bluntly, taking a sip from her glass."Right, well then, just look at the table, and from where I stand is the North, and down there is the south...as you can see, there's an extremely thick line that seperates the hemispheres."Mimi said, pointing at the thick red line in the center."Well, I never mentioned this, but they have been here wanted us to join, and this is how we ended up like this...North is with us, South is with them, and no man's land(the red line) is neutral and unmoving."

"You know, I don't understand why you hate grievy, he's a nice guy when u get to know him."Nina said."Well he tried to kill me for not agreeing with him!"Mimi replied in anger."Because he has anger management problems!He's really swee-"but they were interrupted when a com link went off."I-I have to take this, I'll be back."And nina ran out the room.

"I question her sanity too."Mimi said, seeing the puzzled looks on their took another drink, finishing the red colored whiskey."Well anyways, you can build only in the northern half unless you want to come back every week, rebuilding a base."She then pulled out a pink letter that had a wax seal of a rose on it."I'll have this sent off to clock town, they'll clear out a small sight for you, near the south, where you can be away from all the other cities, this letter is copied onto others, so everybody knows where you're base is and to avoid it."She pulled out a blue one this time."I've had these ready for a while, so this is going to be-"

They were interrupted by a servant who bursted through the door."He's back!He's back!Grievous is back!"Everybody, but Nina, had wide eyes."Shit..."Was all Mimi could say.


	6. that's it

Well, I know you guys are gunna hate me….but I'm moving this story 2 .com/

Why? Because I'm tired of FF screwing around with the wording of my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!That's why! And I don't have the patience 2 deal with it, but oh well. Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys can see my stories there, so that way you won't waste time getting an account to see it (even tho it's useful to see if I update it or anything) so ya…… I guess that's it….thx 4 reading this story, I luv u guys 4 being big fans, so peace out yo!!!


End file.
